


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Welcome To The Park [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Dinosaurs, Getting Back Together, InGen | International Genetics Incorporated (Jurassic Park), Jurassic World (2015) Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Jurassic World (2015), Raptor Training (Jurassic Park), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**12:25 PM**

Heechul was having a stressful day to say it lightly.Not that it was anything new to him.

As the manager of park operations it was his job to make sure everything was in working order and going smoothly.

Which long story short,today it wasn't going very smoothly.

And things were _not_ in working order.


End file.
